FIG. 1 shows a prior art shelving rack 100 for cantilevered mounting of a shelf (not shown). The shelving rack includes an extrusion 102 and an insert 104 (with mounting apertures 105) that is slidably received in a slot 106 formed in the extrusion 102. The rack 100 is mounted to a back wall of the refrigerator, in a traditional manner, in which at least the upper part of the rack protrudes a height H relative to the wall W.